Miun
"Where is Orakio? It's been 1,000 years, but I'd know his black sword anywhere!" : — Miun Miun is a minor character appearing in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. She is an amnesiac cyborg that haunts the Aridian desert in every generation. Characteristics Appearance It is no coincidence that Miun and Mieu appear alike, as they are both part of the same line of Mieu cyborgs. Miun has long red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and wears a red bodysuit with a blue jewel attached to the middle of her upper chest. She has very apparent damage to her outer frame, so much so that her endoskeleton is visible on part of her face and her left shoulder. Personality Miun is very loyal to Orakio. She served her master during the war with the Layans 1,000 years prior to Phantasy Star III, and continues to wander Aridia in a hopeless endeavor to reunite with him. Doujinshi Information Toyonaka Ozaki expanded on Miun's character and design aspects in her unofficially published character book featuring the cast of Phantasy Star III. Although she worked as an official character designer for Sega during production of the game, she strongly reiterates throughout the work that the information presented should not be taken as official source material. She merely presents her views from a designer's standpoint based on her recollection of working on the cast. According to Ozaki, Miun is a sentimental combat android that served Orakio during the Laya-Orakio War. She grew a deep fondness for the man, so much so that after she lost most of her memory during an accident in combat, she still remembered her master's face. The android's treasured final memory of the legendary war hero while he was still alive depicts Orakio entrusting his jet black scabbard to her care. Ever since that moment, she knew that he would come back for the scabbard some day in order to sheathe his sword one last time. However, time would go on and days would turn to weeks which would turn to years and then decades. As the scabbard began to fall apart and wither away, so too would the pitiable girl's psyche. Growing restless, Miun went on an endless search for the man with the black sword, not aware that she was mindlessly circling the Aridian desert for generations looking for a man that had long been deceased. Miun's unofficial character profile describes her as more sentimental personality-wise than Mieu, although she has a tougher outward appearance. Her hobby is astrology. She likes Orakio but dislikes Laya. Similar to her companion Siren, her date of manufacture is listed as unknown. Biography Miun, along with Siren, served Orakio during the war with the Layan army 1,000 years prior to the [[Story of Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom|events of Phantasy Star III]]. At some point during the fight Miun was severely damaged, causing her to lose most of her memory. In her determination to reunite with her master, she wandered the Aridian desert in her desperate search to see him one more time before she died. After Rhys' descendent from the third generation obtains Orakio's sword from the Sunken Palace, they travel to Aridia in search of Miun. Upon seeing her master's distinctive black sword, Miun is finally at peace and dies on the spot. As she was the wielder of the legendary Miun Claw during her life, she relinquishes her weapon to the main character for releasing her from an eternity of endless wandering. Quotes : "Where is Orakio? It's been 1,000 years, but I'd know his black sword anywhere!" : — Miun's greeting to each generation's hero without Orakio's sword in the inventory. : "The ultimate evil dwells on a floating city in the barren waste lands of the dome named Terminus." : "A word of ultimate power has been lost for ages. This name can empower the weapons of legend." : "To discover the lost name, you must first find all five weapons of ancient legend." : "The ancient heroes used the legendary weapons. These are Orakio's Sword, Miun's Claw, Siren's Shot, Laya's Bow, and Lune's Slicer." : — The wise old men of Skyhaven tell the third generation hero about the legendary word of power. : "The black sword! Orakio, you've returned! I'm so glad to meet you again before I...." Miun collapses. : — Miun upon seeing the third generation hero holding Orakio's sword. External Sources *Capowski's RPG-Related Translation Junk Drawer *A Gazeta de Algol *Hugues Johnson Complete Guide to Phantasy Star III *Phantasy Star Cave Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Characters Category:Androids